The Fault in Our Stars
by soulessGal
Summary: It's a movie week in the Thunderman's house. No. Not that movie. WARNING: some almost thundercest BUT with a NICE save.
1. Good Movie

**Summary:** It's a movie week in the Thunderman's house. No. Not _that_ movie. WARNING: some almost thundercest BUT with a NICE save.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the thundermans or the title of this story (which I borrowed from a movie/novel I never watched/read, but I think it gives a cool double meaning to my fanfic. Plus I can do whatever I want in this unprofitable fanfiction).

I'd say **Spoiler** alert but I think everyone either knows what happened in Star Wars or doesn't care (which is a shame really).

* * *

Phoebe comes down from her bedroom and finds the living room empty. Although she knew it would be, she feels a bit disappointed. She sighs and lets herself fall on the sofa. It is a nice Saturday evening, yet she just declined her best friend's invite to go out. In fact, Phoebe has been refusing anything between 6 to 8 pm (more or less) since the beginning of the week.

The reason is simple enough; it's Star Wars week!

Until last Monday, all she knew about the movie is that it is the most geeky movie ever made, that Darth Vader is Luke's father and that it happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Also, may the force be with you because it is loaded with droids, spaceships and a Han Solo.

Phoebe didn't think she would enjoy it as much as she did when her dad called her to join him and watch the first film. It was only because she is one of those individuals who like spending time with their parents (especially when there isn't superhero training involved) she agreed. There was nothing to do anyway.

Soon after, the rest of the family joined in (her twin, Max, came and went in perfect sync with the popcorn) and Phoebe thought it became a family thing.

Except today, the day the last movie is scheduled to be shown, happens to be the neighbour's son's birthday. It would have been rude of her parents to refuse the invitation and Billy went for the birthday boy is his classmate. After hearing that, Nora insisted she has to tag along too. Her father asked if Phoebe wanted to come. _For an elementary party?_ She chuckled. _No, thank you._ Either way, at this point she was already engrossed in Star Wars she has to see it through to the end.

Therefore, Phoebe was left with no one but Max (and Colloso), both didn't count.

She stretches her arm in search of the TV remote, spots it on the television itself and groans before she stands up to get it (what's the point of a remote control if you have to go over the TV anyway?). Since she's already up on her feet again, Phoebe wonders if she should make popcorn. She decides against because she ate too much thus far this week. So she settles herself back on the couch and turns the screen on.

Half an hour or so into the movie, Phoebe hears a _beep_ sound coming from the kitchen. "Hot. Hot." Hisses her brother at the paper bag in his hands. He holds at its corners carefully with the tips of his fingers and makes his way towards his sister. "Why didn't you call me?" He asks then looks around him bewildered. "Where is everyone?"

Phoebe waves her hand at him, as in move-you're-blocking-my-view-idiot kind of wave. She's sure their parents told him they have gone to the house next door and if he failed to listen, well, she could care less.

Max sits down, frowning, and declares her banned from eating _his_ popcorn because of her insolence behavior. Phoebe only rolls her eyes as a response. However, when she sneaks her hand (unconsciously) to grab some, he doesn't make a move to stop her.

At 22:16 the movie is over. Phoebe glances at Max, who has his head buried in a bag of popcorn, desperately scavenging for any surviving leftovers. She has a question sitting at the edge of her tongue. She can almost feel it screaming and kicking inside her mouth to get out, but at the same time she knows some things are better left unasked. "What?" Her stare unnerves Max (he hasn't grown horns, has he?)

"I was just wondering." She shrugs nonchalantly. "I mean, Luke got over Leia real quick."

It takes him a while to understand what she's hinting at (or at the very least he thinks she is).If he is not mistaken, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia turn out to be siblings, twins even; which gives the kiss scene a creepy vibe to it, if he spared a thought about it (and he did).

"They," He refers to the screenwriters, producers or other people who could have had a say on it. "Probably just didn't want to get into it. You know, wrap it up."

Phoebe presses her lips together. She wouldn't admit so out loud, but for once Max sounds reasonable and she has no choice but (secretly, very deep inside) agree.

As if feeling he is being a tad uncharacteristic or maybe because of the mixed signals he is trying to interpret from her, he adds something so crazy and out of line even for him. "Do you think it feels different to kiss a sibling?"

Usually, this question would have made her laugh and with a raised brow doubt he ever kissed any kind of girl before, instead she answers in a weak voice. "I don't know."

The atmosphere around them, the whole situation is weird. Phoebe knows so, Max knows so and she knows he knows so and vice versa.

Another fact she knows for certain is that she is at the verge of insanity, not only from the previous statement, but also because Max starts leaning in closer with his eyes looking everywhere but her and Phoebe doesn't flinch.

She closes her eyes. Her body is frozen and it's the only action her body is capable of doing now as it seems. There is no doubt in her mind concerning his intentions. She is going to be kissed by her brother, her twin, Max. Phoebe feels there is something seriously wrong about the notion, but she can't put her finger where.

She hesitates. When their lips meet, should she kiss him back? A part of her wants her to throw her arms around his neck. Another is terrified he'll back away. On the other hand, it's just as much horrifying to consider Max might figure it as his cue to grab Phoebe's waist and pull her closer instead. She'll be close enough to hear his heartbeat accelerate and he could definitely hear hers. Then, while she adapts to the taste of his lips on hers, she'll notice his tongue, searching for an entrance. An entrance she -

"What are you doing?" The voice doesn't register in Phoebe's mind. It isn't Max. All she can think of is what the hell could take her brother so long? She is anxious for the kiss to happen already. For better or for worse, she needs it now. If life had background music, her heart would have been beating to the sound of some fast tempo pop song (maybe a cute song like Matt Nathanson's Faster or Britney Spears if she could handle something more provocative).

The unexpected pain brings her back to her senses. "There was a spider on Phoebe's cheek. I just killed it." Explains the boy whose first instinct when caught red handed trying to smooch his own sister is to slap her and not very gently.

"You're welcome." Phoebe rubs her hurting cheek and her glare is far from thankful.

Then she turns to look at Billy. The younger boy's mouth is making an O shape and his eyes shift between his older siblings, puzzled. Overall he seems as if he bought the spider story. Phoebe wishes she could believe that excuse too.

"What are you doing here, Billy?" She asks.

"Dad asked me to bring-" the boy disappears for less than a second and reappears at the same spot with ham. "- this." He gestures at the large piece of some unfortunate pig's meat in his hands. "Can you believe there is none at Michael's party?"

"No," Max groans. Phoebe pretends not to notice the anger in his voice. _There is no reason for him to be irritated,_ Phoebe tells herself. What could have happened, thank to god, didn't happen. It was the fault of the movie, anyway. She didn't think. He never thinks.

"Okay. Bye" Billy leaves the same way he entered - faster than the eye could see. So once again, Phoebe is alone with Max. He watches her shift uncomfortably. She knows he is waiting for her to figure out how they'll handle their little 'experiment'. She chews her lower lip and wonders why now, of all times, Max decides to let her call the shots. Phoebe clears her throat to speak, but no words come out. She figures there is nothing else for her to do but throw in the towel. She takes out her phone and watches from the corner of her eye if her brother will take the hint. He does, but her heart breaks a little when he leaves.

"Max" She yells after him. "Clean after yourself." She holds up an empty popcorn paper bag.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, Pheebs." He waves dismissively and slides down to his so called lair. Although Phoebe can't see his face, she knows he isn't smirking as he usually would.

She watches absently the movie's credits, maybe there will be an after ending scene. Meanwhile, there is a weird sensation in Phoebe's belly, her heart hasn't shown any indication of slowing down and her arm is shaking uncontrollably.

She looks down at the palm of her hand and realizes it's the phone's vibration. As if a sign from the universe, it's Link calling. "Hi," She hopes her voice sounds normal since Phoebe feels as if she hasn't spoken for ages. The voice on the other side of the line brings her back to reality. She remembers how good her boyfriend is, how considerate, lovable and everything her twin is definitely not.

* * *

 **Hey there dear reader!**

 **Did you** like my story but thought it lacked in fancy, elaborate adjectives?

 **Did your** eyes cry a little because of any grammar mistakes I made? (I hope not!)

 **Did you** think I'm funny? (seriously, I put Humor as a genre but **I'm 100% sure I'm unsure** about any of my life decisions)

 **Why not** tell me all about what you **liked and disliked** in a honest review and **boost up or burst up** my ego?


	2. Good Brother

This was intended to be a one-shot, **but** in the midst of my _long_ writing process I already happen to think of a sequel idea and here we are; **chapter two: Good Brother!** (I'm going with a 'good' chapter-naming-theme).

 **Will there be a third?** Since last episode I've been possessed by a fangirlish entity to read Chex fanfics and I liked it. Now my heart is torn between two ships (so much I want to cry). I feel like Bella trying to decide between Edward (thundercest), the dangerous and unseemly choice, and Jacob (Chex) the friend who has always been there but only now I can see how sexy he is without a shirt.

 **In not so many words;** **I dunno**. This story supposed to be in the gray zone with unestablished incest and I can't just willy-nilly do a 180 degree turn with it. I have to _**think about it.~**_

Anyhow, I still own nothing except my soul and my body (both for sale. JK).

Hope you'll enjoy. Howeves, even if you don't, **please review**. I am an Internet attention whore! I _need_ reviews and also, you know, **constructive criticism** might help me become a **better writer**.

* * *

 _It's not fair,_ he groans inwardly. If glares could kill, his sister would have been long dead on the floor bleeding because of the knives stuck in her back.

Instead, she casually bents over to open her bag and takes out her textbook for class, when suddenly she jumps to her feet and shrieks in disgust. The only person to stay unfazed by her surprising outburst is no other than Max Thunderman. It is a given though, since he put _it_ there.

What _it_ is, Max doesn't know, nor does he care to find out. There are some things in this world not worth knowing; the dubious looking sludge he scooped behind the school's cafeteria with an ill fueled plan to put in Phoebe's backpack is one example, his feelings for the girl compelling him to do so are another.

"Shit," The awfully troubled teenager curses under his breath. Luckily for him, the teacher's attention is preoccupied enough by the other Thunderman in the room to notice

For an instant, the prank he pulled on his twin managed to brighten his recent angsty mood. Watching her adopt the appearance of a tomato in her embarrassment and mumble an apology for disturbing the class, whilst somehow at the same time hissing Max's name hatefully, made her wicked tormentor grin proudly at his accomplishment (a job well done, indeed). Unfortunately, the moment has passed and he feels lousy again.

It's all her fault, he chews on his lower lip. That goody two-shoes started it last week by giving him all kinds of messed up signals, and now Max has what appears to be the beginning of an emotional breakdown on his hands (or in his heart, possibly in his head), while she casually sits back down and asks Cherry for pen and paper because her idiot for a brother ruined her stuff again.

He can't decide if he hates her or if he loves his twin sister in a way he definitely shouldn't, perhaps neither is true, after all they are merely fifteen years old.

The thing that bothers the rogue Thunderman the most is how calm Phoebe is about last Saturday. She acts as if nothing had (almost) happened between them, despite it being constantly on Max's mind.

It is more than enough reason for him to exact revenge.

However, what he wants more than anything else in the universe (excluding being taken seriously as a villain, have an army of minions and, maybe, wake up one day to discover he's adopted and actually the son of a famous evildoer such as Dark Mayhem) is to feel the heat of her body against his, to taste her lips move along with his lips, to hear her moan his name as he touches and kisses and knows her. His sister is at the top of his to do list. No, he shakes his head. Phoebe _is_ the to do list.

It briefly occurs to the boy sitting behind the tallest gal in class he might be exaggerating his feelings for her and deliberately making them border the theatrics. Even so, the realization doesn't help stop Max from continuingly agonizing himself with impure thoughts of a blood relative or getting irritated at her apparent indifference.

A nudge to his elbow and a whisper from a fellow student do bring Max's focus to where it should belong: the lesson. Allegedly, he has been making some worrisome noises up until now. Whether it is true or not, he begins to fill terribly conscious of his thoughts for the rest of the day.

He lingers after school.

He takes two trips to the bathroom and chats with anyone who hasn't yet left the school's grounds for no reason but to avoid walking home with Phoebe. The mission accomplished, courtesy of Sarah Diggings who loves taking, which leads to his next goal; getting away from that crazed girl.

Max excuses himself and tells the president of his fan club (technically there is no such club, but when there will be - someday, there will - , Sarah would be at the top) he has to go home, help take care of his youngest sibling. She can't tag along to play house because Chloe is extremely sensitive when it comes to strangers. It should go without saying, he has no true intention, whatsoever, to do so. Nevertheless it gets him away from the obsessed nerd.

As any reasonable guy in his situation, Max takes the longest existing route home and he takes it slow. In fact, he walks so slow that old ladies push past him impatiently.

Coincidentally, it happens when one angry grandma nearly trips him, he sees his nemesis, Link Evilman. Max has numerous causes for disliking the guy. The most current reason is the envy of the blonde's relationship with Phoebe. However the roots of his hatred of Link lie in the differences between them.

With Max being the black sheep in a family of good doers and saint righteous Link from a house of supervillains, they are absolute opposite, counterparts of each other, different sides of the coin, a Yin to a Yang…

Since he's still very conscious of his trail of thoughts, he stops the metaphors before they descend to weird and unsettling levels, although maybe not as creepy as pining for his own sister.

Back to reality, Max spots Phoebe's boyfriend sitting besides an unfamiliar blonde at Mrs. Wang's Pizza Palace.

He hesitates because it's weird to bring a date to Wang's, of all places. _Does he want to give the unsuspecting chick food poisoning?_ Be that as it may, Max figures his ought to rush inside.

He swings the door widely and loudly, and fast paces to their table. Then, for the sake of a decent dramatic entrance, he bangs his fist on it, which hurts more than expected. "What the heck?" He cries, partially from anger and partially from pain. If he wanted an audience, he successfully turned the heads of everyone present in their direction.

The soon-to-be-ex and his lady-on-the-side lift their heads in surprise. "Max!" Links eyes widen.

"I can't believe this," Max makes a note to self to plan setting this liar's pants on fire, while letting his outrage pour off his mouth. "I knew you were a phony and a loser, but a cheater too? Aren't you supposed to be a good guy? My sister trusts you! She gave her heart to you and you just threw it out the window like it's black jelly beans for - " He looks Link's companion over, unimpressed. "For this stupid bimbo? She's not even _that_ hot!"

Link begins to say something, yet the other boy abruptly cuts him off. "No one cheats on my dorky sister, but me!" He declares. When he realizes the awkwardness of the sentence, he adds. "In monopoly. No one cheats on her, but me in monopoly or any other stupid game." Suddenly, he is interested in studying patterns on the floor.

"This is my cousin, Felicia." Evilman seizes his accuser's embarrassing slip up to explain.

"Gross." Max misses his meaning. "You're dating your cousin?"

He's the last person who can say that, Link thinks. "No. She just came to town and I'm showing her around."

Felicia silently nods in confirmation.

"Can you prove it?"

Link shrugs. "I guess you can ask my dad."

"Ok," He will, if only so he'll have an excuse to talk (suck up, is more like it) to a supervillain Max admires.

To be honest though, the situation no longer seems as it was from the outside. At closer examination, the pair of diners does share more than a few features; same sandy hair and similar shape of eyes and ears.

"So" Max stretches the word as he turns to the female occupant of the table because she really is _that_ hot. "Are you single?"

She stands up, slaps him senseless and storms out of the restaurant, telling her cousin over the shoulder she'll wait for him outside. He should have seen it coming.

By the time Max finishes whining over his hurt cheek, Link pays the bill.

"Dude, about - "

"It's fine." Link gives his girlfriend's evil twin an uncertain pat on the back. "Normally, I would punch you for how you talked about her," He nods at the window that his cousin waits on the other side of. "But I'm impressed you stood up for Phoebe like that."

"Oh god, please don't tell her or anyone." Max requests very strongly (this is definitely not begging).

In response Link grins stupidly. "Who knew you had it in you to be a good brother?" Then he quickly leaves to join Felicia.

Max is then alone feeling very conflicted, also because he doesn't know if that was a yes or a no.

"Are you going to order something or are you here only to scare off my customers?" He turns to face the scary, despite her small built, Chinese owner of the place. Max shrugs. He can do some pizza before scheming how best to burn Link's jeans (now merely because the guy irks him).

* * *

 **I said it already but, pretty please with enough sugar to cause a heart attack on top, leave a** **review** **.**


End file.
